


Lives Remade and Debts to Pay

by yersifanel



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Withdrawal, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his father's death in prison, Barry runs away from his life and falls between the cracks of society, slowly decaying, until a Mob Lord decides to take him as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lives Remade and Debts to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Olivarry Week 2016 - Day 4: Free Day
> 
> Mob AU. After his father is murder in prison, Barry drops his life in Central and runs away, slipping between the cracks of society. Oliver is one of the most important mafia figures in Starling City, he finds Barry and decides he belongs to him now.
> 
> Please pardon me for my lack of a beta.

Henry Allen was dead - murder during a prison riot in Iron Heights – and with his death, Barry's world was destroyed.

Barry had a choice now, finish College and someday prove his father's innocence – even as a cold case – or run, run until the pain was drowning him no more.

He ran.

\---

According to politicians and Business owners, Starling City was built in the efforts and investments of hard working people. They were, of course, not talking about the underground investments and the work of people like Oliver, whose strength lay in the Mafia Empire he was the head of. There was no crime in Starling that Oliver didn’t have knowledge of, no deal without his approval and most of all, no action towards him with no consequence.

Owing Oliver Queen was equivalent to own him your life, sometimes literally.

Such was Barry's case.

Young, naive and hurting, Barry messed with the wrong people in the worse place and a Drug Lord named the Count decided to make him his possession. It was hard to resist when you were high as a kite, and that's exactly how the Count liked to have Barry most of the time, making him need the poison the man gave him, exchanging himself and his knowledge to get a hit.

Barry was pretty sure he was going to die of an overdose when the Count made the wrong move and ended up in Oliver Queen's bad side.

At the time, Barry was coming down when everything happened. He looked like shit, shivering and gasping, dark circles under his eyes, messy hair and pale as if he hadn't see the sun in months.

"You can have him," the Count roughly took Barry by the hair, making him kneel before Oliver, "He's a pretty thing, plus he knows a lot, chemistry, science, some medicine, it's a rare thing."

"And you decided to make him a fucking addict," Oliver looked disgusted and Barry couldn't do more than laugh because what else could he do? He was going to die and he didn't even care, he was too high to care.

Words slurred around his ears, images blurred together and he felt so cold and sick, he just wanted to lie down and close his eyes, maybe never open them again.

There was a gunshot, the hand gripping his hair loosened and he felt forward, his head colliding against Oliver Queen's chest. Barry trembled, feeling scared for the first time since all this insanity started.

"You're mine now," Oliver was dictating a statement. Face blank, words direct to the point, as if the outcome of the situation was that simple.

Maybe it was.

Barry closed his eyes as Oliver lifted him in his arms, making him rest his head against his shoulder. Barry trembled all over, feeling cold and sick, the uncaring attitude the drugs gave him now gone. He was scared of something he couldn't put a name on, maybe the fact that he had no idea what was in store for him, because even as the Count's unwilling plaything, he knew what was ahead.

He fisted his hand over Oliver's far too expensive shirt, wondering what his life would be now.

\---

Withdraw sucks, Barry decided after another night of cold and shivers.

He's soaked in sweat and Oliver's men tied him down to the bed because he kept trying to break down the door or claw his caretakers' eyes out.

The make him drink a lot of liquids, drag him to shower and change his clothes while they replaced his sweat soaked bedding. Barry's strength is gone by the fourth night and he ate small bites of the food offered to him, feeling too miserable to complain.

His night terrors don't let him rest and in one memorable one he ended up crying and choking on his own tears. His mind was so lost he almost didn't notice Oliver sitting at his bedside, combing his fingers through Barry's drenched locks.

It took days to get the drugs – the poison – out of his system and by the time he was finally – finally – clean, he was too tired to even appreciate it.

He showered, changed into a new set of white pants and T-shirt and when he was back in the room his bedding had been changed too. One of his caretakers hooked him to an IV with fluids and let him sleep and only drifted back to reality when he felt Oliver caressing his cheek.

"You're a pain in the ass," Oliver tells him and Barry weakly laughs because it's true, he really was.

"Bite me," Barry snarls back, but there's not heat behind it, that makes Oliver smirk.

"Hmmm, maybe."

Barry tilts his head to a side, watching his new "owner" with curiosity.

This one he likes.

\---

Oliver gave him resources, material and even his own laboratory. It was almost as if Barry had not dropped all his life and ran to slowly kill himself by making awful choices, almost.

Barry produced the antidote for the Count's drugs on Oliver's request, after all he disliked what the Count have made of his territory. He gave Barry a pretty long and detailed explanation that the younger man actually paid attention to, but the long story short was that Oliver disliked people messing up with his things. Barry on the other hand, well… he didn't wish that withdrawal on anyone.

Still, Oliver was not entirely a good person, just like Barry wasn't innocent and naive anymore. Oliver was a higher name in the Mob situated in Starling city, he had contact with the Russian mafia amongst others, he was not a man to be messed with.

And Barry? He became the resident scientist in one of the most notorious Mob circles in Starling City. Also, he pretty much was Oliver Queen's property.

For some reason, that didn't bother him at all.

It wasn't subtle, Oliver was everything but subtle – something to do with how the mob works, apparently being subtle leaves place to misunderstandings, misleadings and other annoyances Oliver was not fond of – Everything Oliver did regarding Barry was a clear denotation of ownership. For the same reason, the first time Oliver took him by the chin and kissed him, Barry wasn't surprised. He melted into the kiss, it was rough, possessive and yet caring, Oliver kissed him as if Barry would despair and his touch was the only thing that could prevent such thing from happening.

Pressed between Oliver and the wall, with Oliver’s knee between his legs and his lips against his throat, Barry found himself enjoying the moment. He felt safe and most likely that was pure madness, he was the gloried bitch of a Mob Lord for God’s sake, but he wasn’t afraid. For the first time in a long time he wasn’t drowning, he was breathing freely with a newfound confidence and it felt amazing.

"O-Oliver..."

He hummed against Barry's throat, his hands roaming under the younger man's clothes with precise and pointedly delivered touches that were sending Barry shivers down his spine. Oliver mouthed the column of his throat, rubbing his crotch with his knee until he was whispering in his ear.

"I'm going to make you mine," the words made Barry moan because yes, he wanted Oliver's already established claim to get intimate, "Would you like that, Barry?"

"Y-Yes," he moved against him, searching for his lips and finding them, Oliver kissed him and Barry responder wantonly.

Barry hooked his legs around Oliver's waist and linked his arms over his shoulders, Oliver grabbed his ass, devouring his lips as they moved from the hallway towards Oliver's room where threw Barry on the bed, watching him with lust and another sentiment Barry couldn't describe.

"Take off your clothes," Oliver ordered, no place for doubt in his command.

Barry kneeled on the bed, taking off his shirt and pants, soon naked before a fully clothed Oliver, who seized him by the chin to make him sit up and claimed his lips, his other hand taking his growing erection in his hand, making the younger man moan.

"I like you like this," he said with such self-satisfaction that Barry wouldn't do more than chuckle on between the moans, Oliver's hand teasing him constantly.

He continued running his fingers over Barry's erection, lightly pumping and squeezing until Barry was panting with desired. Barry threw his head back and moaned harder just when Oliver stopped holding the base of his erection.

"Oliver…"

His cheeks where flushed, the colors traveling to his neck and chest, his pupils blown and his whole body was trembling. Oliver licked his lips, his own erection noticeably in his pants. He let go of Barry, moving to sit against the pillows, Barry crawled between his legs and opened his pants, taking Oliver's erection in his hands and propyl taking him in his mouth.

Oliver rested his hand over Barry's head, lacing his fingers over his hair to guide him in his movements. His breathing becoming elaborated little by little.

"Stop."

Barry stopped, his lips around Oliver's cock, his eyes looking at him with desired. Oliver smiled at him, making him move to lay on his back, he made him spread his legs while he ditched his own clothes and retrieved a bottle of lube from the night stand.

He kneeled between Barry's legs, pushing him down while his fingers traced his entrance. Barry shivered, his pant morphing into a long moan as Oliver's fingers scissor him open.

"Look at me," he ordered and Barry followed his command, "Your eyes on me, Barry."

Slowly, Oliver removed his fingers, his eyes always on Barry. He positioned himself taking Barry's wrists in his hands and thrust into him. Barry blinked rapidly several times, but didn't break eye contact with Oliver, his breath slowly becoming elaborated with each thrust.

Barry closed his eyes and Oliver tightened his grip on Barry's wrists, thrusting harder and making him scream.

"Open your eyes Barry," Oliver hissed, his movements more intense, "Look at me."

Barry snapped his eyes open, Oliver was making him shudder with so much pleasure and desire he felt faint, he half closed his eyes when Oliver sent another wave of pleasure over him, strong fingers holding his wrists so tight he would have bruises, but above everything he felt so damn good.

"O-Oliver," he panted again and again. Oliver finally broke eye contact, kissing him hard, biting his lips to kiss him again, taking every bit of his breath. He stilled for a moment, coming hard inside Barry, who shuddered in pleasure, following his own peak shortly after.

They remained like that for a long time, Oliver inside him, both panting and so high in their own post orgasm bliss, sharing lazy kisses.

This was his life now, after losing everything and falling through the cracks of society, drowning in his own misery. But someone found him and took the broken pieces of what was left of him to remade his existence.

And that was enough to keep on living.

Oliver held him in his arms, kissing his temple as he moved to lay on the bed with the younger man in his arms, the same he declared as his.

Barry sleep calmly for the first time in months, knowing he was safe, even if it was such a strange world the one he had fallen, even if he knew he could never come back to his old life.

He was fine here, with Oliver.


End file.
